Little Angel
by AquaticWings
Summary: After a couple years of being lifeless due to her Crystal, Presea is able to awaken herself. When leaving Sybak to find another home she goes through a painful transformation of becoming an angel. Kratos finds her and brings her with him to Cruxis.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi!**

**Lloyd: Hey there!**

**Me: Here is the summary: After a couple years of being lifeless due to her Crystal, Presea is able to awaken herself. When leaving Sybak to find another home she goes through a painful transformation of becoming an angel. Kratos finds her and brings her with him to Cruxis.**

**Lloyd: AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Awakening**

Presea stood in a lab; the half-elves there were analyzing her crystal. She was fourteen years old, but looked like a twelve year old. Presea never realized this however, for she was lifeless. But soon her state of lifelessness would be over.

"Kate, come look at her."

"What is it Nick?"

"It looks like she's awaking…"

"What? We can't let our superiors know, they'll be mad at us! We must hide her before they come!"

"Where… am I?"

"Presea… you're awake now…" Presea looked at her surroundings and panicked. "Where's my daddy?!? What have you done with my daddy?!?"

"Nothing! Just calm down!"

"No!" Kate reached out to her.

"Calm down!"

"Get away from me!" Presea slapped Kate's hand away from herself. She ran to the door and banged on it. "Help me! Help!"

Kate put a hand on Presea's mouth. "Nick, let's get her out of here."

"But Kate…"

"No buts. She might be human, but she's only a child." Nick nodded. He went over to a bookcase and shoved it aside. There behind it was a wall. Nick grabbed a flashlight, apple gel, and a map. Kate brought Presea over to the door. She put the things in a bag and put the bag over Presea's shoulder. She pushed her into the darkness and said, "Use the map to get out of here. May you never find yourself in this place again." Nick closed the door and Kate put the bookcase over it.

"May you never be found by the people who caused this Presea," Kate whispered.

* * *

Presea's point of view…

Presea looked at the door. She had been freed, but she didn't feel like it. She felt lost, confused, and scared. She got the map and flashlight out. She turned the flashlight on and began walking through the darkness. Every little noise frightened her. A rat, a leak pipe, water dripping from the ceiling, it all seemed scarier then it really was. She walked quickly toward the exit. After a while she came across a ladder; it had mold on it. She began to climb up and out of the hole.

She crawled out of the hole and onto the ground. She looked up, but instead of a blue sky she saw a black sky. It made her feel alone. She stood up and began to walk through Sybak. There was no one outside. Presea assumed they were all asleep. She walked out of the city, planning how to get home. She remembered something upsetting though; the people of Ozette didn't like her. They wanted nothing to do with her.

Presea decided she would just wander aimlessly, trying to find a home. Walking toward the water she decided to cross the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge and to Meltokio. There she would get some food for her journey. It would be a day and a half walk but she could make it. Nick had put some food in her bag to last her for a day.

Presea wished she had a companion as she traveled along. She needed someone too talk to. Her back was hurting her terribly though; what was wrong with it? She walked like this for a day. She didn't feel tired, and her stomach didn't feel empty at all.

As the ocean came into view so did someone wearing white. The man was very tall and had auburn hair. Presea's back by this point was hurting so badly, like something was going to burst out any second. Suddenly, pain like nothing she felt before hit her. She fell to the ground, clawing at her back. She resisted the urge to scream, but she did whimper. She felt something break through her flesh and out. Blood was dripping off of something and onto the ground. She looked up and saw the man heading toward her. She was frightened. He was suddenly by her side.

"Get away from me!" She cried.

"Nonsense. If I left you'd be sure to die. First aide." He picked her up, careful of the things coming out of her back. "Go to sleep, you're in need of energy." She saw darkness coming into her vision, and soon, that was all she saw.

* * *

Later…

She woke up in a bed. As she looked around she noticed that everything was white.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine…"

"What's your name?"

"Presea Combatir."

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"You look twelve."

"I was involved in an experiment… I was called the Angelus Project."

"Angelus…" She saw sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My name is Kratos Aurion."

"Kratos…"

"Can you move your wings without pain?"

"Wings…?" Presea looked behind her. Wings made of mana were connected to her back. They were colored aqua. "They're pretty…"

"They are. You can move them the same way you can move your arms." Presea felt the bones and muscles in her wings. She wanted to flap them, and they flapped. A couple feathers fell on the ground.

"It hurts a little bit… but I'll be fine."

"Good. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine…"

"You look thin."

"I… can't eat anything."

"Come with me then." Presea got out of bed. She was dressed in a white silk gown that reached her ankles. She followed Kratos out of the room. They walked across what looked like an apartment in Meltokio, except it was mostly white. The left the small apartment and went through a series of hallways.

"Why is everything white?"

"White is the color of holiness."

"But why paint everything white?"

"Because you're in Welgia, the city of the angels."

"Angels…?"

"Yes." Kratos's drew his wings out. They were made out of mana and were a beautiful blue. Presea was speechless. "Let us continue on our way." The two angels continued to walk. Kratos led Presea to a room filled with technology. Walking inside he grabbed a key-crest. "Come here." Presea walked toward him. Kratos removed her key-crest and quickly replaced it with the one in his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry." He smiled.

"I thought you would. Come, let's go back to my room and have lunch."

"Alright."

* * *

In Kratos's apartment/house…

"Kratos,"

"Hmm?" They were seated at a table. Kratos sat across from Presea, watching her eat the sandwich he made.

"Is the place we're in a house or an apartment?"

"It's not really big enough to be considered as a house, and I don't usually call it an apartment, usually I call in just my home."

"Have you lived here all your life?"

"No, I was 1,028 when I began living here."

"How old are you?"

"4,014."

"You're like me…"

"I suppose, but you're much younger."

"Will I ever start aging again?" Kratos was silent.

"…No. That's something that I'm not able to fix. I apologize."

"It okay…" They were silent again.

"Presea, would you like to stay with me here or go back to Tethe'alla?"

"I can't go back home… so I'll stay with you."

"Alright. Why aren't you able to go back home?"

"My father, in Ozette, died during the time I lost two years of my life…" Presea felt like she would cry again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I still have a sister though. She's younger then me and is working for a duke in Altamira. Her name's Alicia."

"Would you like to go visit her?"

"Yes. I'm worried about her. I fear that the people who started the Angelus project will turn to her because she's my sister."

"Alright let's go see her." Kratos stood up, but at the same moment someone with blue hair came into the room.

"Kratos, Yggdrasil would like to speak to you."

"Alright. Yuan, can you watch Presea? Don't let her out of the room." Yuan shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon Presea."

"Where are you going?"

"You don't need to know at the moment." He glared at Yuan. "Don't tell her anything about how Cruxis works and about Yggdrasil."

"I got it. I don't think it's hard to watch a twelve year old girl."

"She's fourteen."

"My apologies. Now go to Yggdrasil, he's probably wondering about you."

"Alright. Good-bye Presea." Kratos walked out the door. Presea looked at Yuan. He had pointed ears like the half-elves at the lab…

* * *

Yuan's point of view…

Yuan just looked at the girl, and she looked at him back.

"Your name is Presea?" She nodded. "What are you afraid of? I'm not going to bite you."

"Your ears…"

"Oh, so you don't like half-elves?"

"I've had bad experiences with them… They turned me into an angel and murdered my father… They took away two years of my life…"

"Maybe, but did _I_ do those things to you?" Yuan emphasized the word 'I' by placing his hand on his heart.

"No…"

"Then why don't you like me?"

"I'm alright with you… just… afraid…" He sighed.

"Well whatever. How'd you meet Kratos?"

"I was traveling to the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge when wings sprouted out of my back," she flapped the aqua wings behind her. "He was there and helped soothe my pain. He put me to sleep and when I wake up I'm here."  
"Hmm…" Yuan wondered why Kratos was in Tethe'alla. "Tell me about yourself Presea."

"I'm fourteen, my mother and father are dead, my sister works in Altamira for a duke, and I'm an angel."

"I've realized that you are an angel."

"Are you an angel?"

"Of course." Purple wings created out of mana formed behind him.

"Why doesn't anybody have feathered wings?"

"You've only seen two other angels with these wings, that doesn't mean all angels have mana wings."

"Oh."

"You have a lot to learn about angels Presea."

"Can you teach me a little bit about them right now?"

"I suppose, Kratos didn't say I couldn't explain angels. First thing you need to know about angels is that they're like humans that are holy and can cast magic. Angels are created when you put a cruxis crystal on your neck."

"So anybody can become an angel?"

"As long as they have a cruxis crystal then yes. Angels, beside having wings, are much different than your average human being. When people become angels they lose the ability to eat, sleep, and age. But their hearing and seeing approves."

"I'm an angel but I can eat, how is that possible?"

"Kratos must have given you a special key-crest. Your key-crest lets you eat and sleep, but you will most likely stay in the body of a twelve year old" She was quiet, and then Yuan saw realization on her face.

"I'll look like a child forever?"

"Yes, and you'll also become immortal. That means that time will stop for you and you won't die unless someone kills you, you commit suicide, or an illness kills you. Being an angel seems like fun, but once you learn what happens to your body when you become an angel many would forget about becoming an angel."

"Is there a way that an angel could become a human again?"

"Not that I'm aware of." He could see that Presea was upset.

"You could ask Yggdrasil, but I doubt he'll answer your question."

"Who's Yggdrasil?"

"I am." Yuan looked behind him at Yggdrasil.

He bowed and said, "Lord Yggdrasil, what brings you here?"

"Kratos," He pointed at the man behind him, "Told me he found a girl who was turned into an angel due to an experiment near the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge and took her here. I came to take a look at her."

"Well, she's right there." Yuan pointed at Presea.

"You're name is Presea?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Who is the director of the Angelus project that you were in?"

"Rodyle."

"Lord Yggdrasil," Kratos began, "Rodyle hasn't been very loyal lately. He is involved in many projects that he hasn't told us about. What shall we do with him?"

"You can look into the matter. Try to find out what he's been up too lately. You can begin next week."

"Yes my Lord."

"Back to Presea," Yggdrasil looked at her again, "Do you follow the teachings of the church?"

"I'm not sure. Daddy never really took me to church and religious gatherings."

"What are your thoughts on half-elves?"

"I think they're a bit scary... But I don't hate them. I wonder why they're looked down upon, they're people too. The teacher at school taught us that half-elves were stupid, were savages, and were lower than the slaves and servants."

"You agree with this?" Yuan could see that Presea had managed to upset Yggdrasil.

"No. Daddy said that all people were equal. He said that half-elves didn't deserve to be treated like this."

"Presea, I want to know _your_ thoughts on half-elves."

"I… think that humans look down upon half-elves just because they're different. I think we're all the same though. Half-elves sometimes look down on humans and humans look down upon half-elves."

"Hmm… Presea, are you willing to become an angel of Cruxis? One that ranks above the other angels but is lower then the Seraphim?"

"Yes."

"Repeat what I say then: I, Presea Combatir, swear loyalty and obedience to cruxis and Lord Yggdrasil and I will serve each forever. I swear to not betray and do everything in my power to help this world reach the age of lifeless beings."

"I, Presea Combatir, swear loyalty and obedience to cruxis and Lord Yggdrasil and I will serve each forever. I swear to not betray and do everything in my power to help this world reach the age of lifeless beings."

"Welcome to cruxis Presea. Your rank will be called MitteEngel. You will be the angel of protection."

"What are Kratos and Yuan?"

"I'm the angel of war."

"And I'm the angel of wisdom."

"What of yourself, Lord Yggdrasil?"

Yuan spoke without thinking, "He's the angel of spandex." Yggdrasil glared daggers at him."

"Yuan, only speak when it is necessary."

"Terrible sorry my Lord." Yuan did a bow, but he was still smiling. Yggdrasil hit him on the head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"You deserved it."

"Humph."

"Now, to answer your question Presea, I am the angel of Martel."

"The angel of the goddess Martel?"

"Not exactly. We'll cover that in your lessons. You'll begin your lessons in two days. I'll teach you about cruxis and being an angel, Yuan will teach you science, math, history, and magic, and Kratos will teach you how to fight and about the worlds below."

"Below?"

"We're in Welgia on Derris Kharlen. Derris Kharlen is a comet floating right above Tethe'alla and Sylvarant."

"What is Sylvarant?"

"It is a planet that is parallel to Tethe'alla. They exist in different dimensions though and therefore are unable to see each other. You'll learn everything in due time so do not fret." Yuan wondered why Yggdrasil decided what Kratos and he will teach Presea right now.

"Why am I teaching Presea the most things?"

"Perhaps Presea can answer you herself." Yggdrasil looked at the child.

"Since Yuan is the angel of wisdom I guess he's more intelligent about the core subjects of the world than you guys?"

"Correct. Yuan, I'm afraid Presea's smarter than you in some areas."

"That's because she's a kid."

"A mature one. I'm afraid I must leave, I have some things to take care of." Yggdrasil left the room. Yuan was ticked off by Yggdrasil by this point.

"Yggdrasil ordered me to take care of a few things today," Kratos said, "so I'm afraid I must leave you Presea. I'll be back tomorrow if not tonight."

"How do we tell time here?"

"The sky may be purple, but there is a sun shining in a certain part of Derris Kharlen. Using that sun we can create clocks that tell the time. There's a clock right over there." Kratos pointed to a square clock above the sink. "I'll see you later Presea, good-bye."

"Good-bye Kratos…" Kratos walked out the door.

"I guess I'm still watching you. How about I tell you something you need to know now?"

"Alright."

"Come along Presea." Yuan walked out of Kratos's home, Presea following him. They went down a hallway and into someone else's home.

* * *

Presea's point of view…

"Do you live here Yuan?"

"I do." Presea looked around the room. Everything in his room was blue, green, red, gold, silver, orange, purple, or white.

"It's so colorful."

"Of course. I'd die if I had to live in a room that had everything white."

"I think I would too…" Presea murmured.

"Presea, do you have a favorite color?"

"I have colors I would prefer to have over others, but I don't have one favorite color."

"So everything in your world is mostly equal?"

"I suppose so…"

"Well, realize that the world is not equal. Take a seat and let my discuss something important to you." Presea sat down on a couch, it was green while the armrests were purple. "I need to talk to you about cruxis. You are not to tell anyone what I say to you in this room, do you understand?"

"I can't tell Lord Yggdrasil or Kratos?"

"I pray you never utter a syllable of a word part of our conversation to Yggdrasil. And please Presea; just call him Yggdrasil around me. You can't tell Kratos either, he's like a slave to Yggdrasil and will report things immediately. Do you swear on your wings that you'll never tell either of them?"

"Yes, but why on my wings?"

"You'll find out if you tell him. I hope that one day you might, but at the current moment I am unprepared to tell Yggdrasil what I am going to tell you. Now listen closely…"

* * *

**Me: This is probably the longest chapter I've written.**

**Lloyd: How long is it?**

**Me: Eleven pages.**

**Lloyd: That long?!?**

**Me: Yep. It's a good thing this is a story and not some chapter in a textbook or you'll be asleep by now!**

**Lloyd: Sleepy…**

**Me: Don't you dare fall asleep!**

**Lloyd: Zzz…**

**Me: Wake up Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: Zzz…**

**Me: WAKE UP LLOYD!!!**

**Lloyd: Two plus two is four!**

**Me: …Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks Laverii, ShadowVDP, and Yuna Strongheart for reviewing!**

**Lloyd: Oh My Gosh!**

**Me: What?**

**Lloyd: You finally updated!!!**

**Me: Sorry bout that, but I've been very busy.**

**Lloyd: AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Worrying the Adults**

Presea walked back to Kratos's home. What Yuan had told her was very interesting, yet now that he had told her those things her life was in danger. She entered through the automatic door and looked around. "He's not back yet," She told herself. She sat down in a chair and waited for his return, but her curiosity got the better of her. She explored his home, looking in every cabinet closet, and room.

She found out many interesting things. First of all, there were no tomatoes. Second, he didn't have a lot of stuff. Third, most of his things consisted of basic furniture and books. Fourth, he had a much unorganized office place. Fifth, he was married to a beautiful woman. Sixth, he had a child who was very adorable. Seventh, they apparently did not live with Kratos. Eight, he had a picture album. Ninth, he and Yuan were best friends according to the pictures. And tenth, he was a royal of Tethe'alla.

She looked at every picture in Kratos's picture album. She could tell that when he was younger he was kind, a goofball, witty, and trustworthy. She found a picture of him with a young blonde boy, Yuan, and a green haired woman. They were playing in a lake. Kratos and the blonde boy were splashing each other, the green haired woman was catching a fish with her bare hands, and Yuan was in the middle of tripping and falling into the water. They all seemed very happy. Another one showed of Yuan covered with dirt, grass, and leaves. Kratos and the blonde boy were laughing at Yuan, and the green haired woman was trying to clean Yuan off. Presea wondered who those people were. She looked up toward the door, trying to decide if she should venture out and into the unknown. After discussing it in her head she decided to explore, what could happen?

* * *

In the Morning, Kratos's POV…

Kratos walked into his home. Upon entering he noticed something. Presea was not there. Kratos immediately went to Yuan's home. He pressed a button outside of Yuan's door and spoke into an intercom of sorts. "Yuan, this is Kratos, let me in."

"Okay." The door opened and Kratos walked into the room. He found Yuan sitting in a chair, sipping coffee and reading a book.

Kratos raised an eyebrow, "Coffee, why are you drinking coffee?"

Yuan spat out the liquid, "Don't call me coffee!" He then wiped his face with a napkin, "Why are you here anyways?"

"Presea has wandered off. I had hoped you knew where she was."

"Wandered off? This is bad… if Pronyma or a desian Grand Cardinal found her things would not be good. We must find her!" Yuan proclaimed. "I'll search here, you search in Welgia."

Kratos nodded, "Contact me when you find her."

"Do the same to me if you find her instead of me. Well, let's began our search!"

"Alright," Kratos then teleported to Welgia. He landed on the white see through floor and began his search. He walked along the pathways of Welgia first. The only ones there besides from himself were the lifeless angels. He went over to the cell quarters. "Presea?" He called out, hoping he would get an answer. He did, but it was only the silence of the city. He walked over to the cells, looking through the blue-green glass. Nothing and no one was inside it.

He walked back the way he came from and entered a tall building with many floors. This building was used as a storage place. He walked on every floor and checked in every room. Most of the rooms held crates, junk, and more crates; and also a couple rats. Although, he had no idea how hey got up here, there were only supposed to be angels up here, not creatures.

He left the building, and entered another one. This one was the living quarters of the lifeless angels.

'Living quarters,' he thought, 'should be called dead quarters. No one 'living' lives in this building.' He checked in all the rooms, of course. He found neat organized rooms with barely anything in them, but no Presea. He left the building. He was very worried. 'I've lost my son already; will I lose this girl as well?'

"I'm a failure…," he mumbled to himself. He hoped Yuan had found her…

* * *

In Derris Kharlen, Yuan's POV…

"Where is she?!?" Yuan yelled. No one heard his frustration but himself. "How could one clueless girl be this hard to find?!?" He sighed, "Well, she's not that clueless I suppose. I hope she has a map with her, then we might find her at Kratos's place. Actually, that's a good idea…" Yuan turned around and walked toward Kratos's home. He crossed his fingers, hoping Presea would be there. While going there though, he ran into Pronyma.

"My Lord, were you shouting earlier?"

"No, why?" Yuan sweat dropped.

"If you are trying to find something I could be of assistance."

"Nothing you can help with Pronyma, besides, it's not an it, it's a she."

"A she, my lord?"

"Yea, a she. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find an annoying kid…" Yuan pushed past her, continuing toward Kratos's home.

* * *

Pronyma's POV…

"A child…?" She whispered to herself. "We have a child in Cruxis? I wonder if Lord Yggdrasil knows…" She considered going to him, but she decided against it. This child could create a problem if not found soon. She had no idea what the kid looked like, but she needed to find her. Pronyma turned around and walked through the halls, toward the control room. If there was a child roaming about the monitoring system would pick her signal up first. The monitoring system was a huge machine. Half of it showed a map of Derris Kharlen, the other half was a touch screen that allowed you to find information.

She entered through the doors of the control room and went over to the monitoring system. She entered in that she wanted to find a female child. On the map above a certain point began blinking. Pronyma ordered the machine to show her what the child looked like. The map disappeared and in its place a picture popped up. The child wasn't looking at the audience though; she was looking at something else. Pronyma noticed that the girl looked scared, she wondered why…

* * *

In Welgia, Presea's POV…

Presea looked at the man. He had glasses, a green coat, purple hair, and resembled a turtle in her opinion. "Rodyle…," Presea whispered.

Rodyle turned his head and looked at her, "Well if it isn't my little Angelus project." He started toward her, "You'll be coming back with me."

"No!" Presea ran away from him, frightened.

"You come back here!"

"I won't!" She dashed across the bridge and entered the first building she saw. When she opened the doors she saw many other doors, and an escalator. She went into the escalator and to the top floor. She walked quickly into the last door of the hallway. Inside the room there were crates, junk, and a closet door. She opened the door and found more crates. She shut the door behind her and hid behind the many crates. She held her knees to her chest, scared for her life. Her body shook with fear and tears fell down her cheek. She hoped he didn't find her. She stayed like for hours, just waiting for him to open the door and take her away. "And I though nothing would happen…," She sobbed to herself. She was cold and miserable in the dark dirt closet, but she didn't dare open the door to leave. But someone did open the door to come in.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" It was a very feminine voice, almost as sweat as candy. Presea slowly stood up.

"Yes…" Presea looked at a woman with green hair and emerald eyes, and also a lot of makeup. Her lips were purple and her eyelids were dark pink.

"How about you come out of there? You're driving Lord Yuan insane with worry."

"Okay…" The woman stepped back so that Presea could get out of the closet. Presea stepped out of the darkness and into the light. She turned and looked at the woman.

"I am Pronyma, leader of the five grand Cardinals. What is you name, little one?"

"Presea."

"Why were you in there?"

"Rodyle… I was scared of him so I ran away…"

"He's a bit creepy, but nothing to be scared about."

"He's the reason why I've lost two years of my life!" Presea cried, "I'm going to be stuck in the body of a twelve year old forever because of him!"

Pronyma frowned, "Lost two years of your life? Are you part of the Angelus project?"

"Yeah, and because of that I'm an angel also…"

"So that's why you're here…"

"Yeah, Kratos found me and brought me here."

"Of course he would. His wife was part of the Angelus project because of it." Presea noted that when Pronyma said 'wife' she said it with bitterness.

"Do you like Kratos?"

"Like? As if I have a crush on him?" Presea nodded. "Good heavens no!" Pronyma exclaimed. "Kratos is, well, used to be a human."

"I'm a human."

"I suppose you're right. You're a human and yet I like you." Pronyma ruffled Presea's hair. "How about I take you back to Lord Kratos's home?"

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

Kratos's home, Yggdrasil's POV…

"So let me get this straight Yuan, Kratos, there's a child running around Derris Kharlen without anyone watching her."

Kratos nodded, "Yes."

"I thought you told Yuan to watch her."

"I was watching her!" Yggdrasil and Kratos just looked at Yuan. "Just… Not very well…"

Yggdrasil sighed, Yuan was hopeless. "You both searched everywhere, correct?" They nodded. "Have you checked the monitoring system?"

Yuan and Kratos sweat dropped. "Um… I haven't, how about you, Kratos?"

"No…"

Yggdrasil almost slapped himself in the face, "There's the problem you idiots! Go check the monitoring system for Presea!"

"My Lord," Yggdrasil looked toward the door and saw Pronyma.

"What is it?"

"I've found the child." Pronyma stepped aside to reveal Presea. "She was in the storage building."

"Presea!" Everybody exclaimed.

"You had me worried sick!"

"Don't run off like that!"

"You were instructed to not leave Kratos's home."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kratos, Yuan, and Lord Yggdrasil. I won't run off like that again."

"Good. Pronyma, thank you for finding her."

"Your welcome, Lord Yggdrasil. Is there anything else I could help with?"

"You can start by checking on Kvar."

"Yes my Lord." Pronyma turned around to leave.

"Pronyma," Presea started, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course, little angel." And with that Pronyma left to take care of her duties.

"Little angel," Kratos said, "I like that."

"Its fits too," Yuan added.

Yggdrasil nodded, "Presea the little angel, angel of protection."

* * *

**Me: You know what Lloyd?**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Me: I'm starting to like Pronyma.**

**Lloyd: You can't be serious; she's not prettier than a piece of moldy cheese.**

**Me: You're comparing her to a piece of cheese?**

**Lloyd: A moldy piece of cheese.**

**Me: Ouch Lloyd, that's kind of harsh on her.**

**Lloyd: Well, she did try to take Colette away.**

**Me: Very protective of her Lloyd, could you maybe have a crush on her?**

**Lloyd: W- what are you talking about?!?**

**Me: You're so funny Lloyd. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Thanks Laverii for reviewing!**

**Lloyd: Oh my gosh! You're alive!**

**Me: Le gasp! I am alive?**

**Lloyd: You didn't know that?**

**Me: Lloyd,**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Me: Shush and do the disclaimer. **

**Lloyd: Okay… AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bonding**

Presea stared out the window, looking at the swirling clouds of purple. Purple had quickly become her most disliked color. "Presea! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Presea was startled out of her thoughts by Yuan. They had begun their lessons three days ago. It was the same everyday. Yuan first, then Yggdrasil, and finally Kratos. Yuan taught her science, math, history, language arts and magic.

"I was asking you for the formula of a trapezoid."

"Oh… Um, it's 1/2bh?"

"No! I just told you that it is 1/2h (b1+b2)!"

Presea sweat-dropped, "I knew that, I just forgot."

"Sure you did. Now I want you to solve this problem." Yuan began writing on the chalkboard. The room was just like a classroom complete with bookshelves, a teacher desk, a chalkboard and one student desk. The room was near the training area so when she was taught how to do spells and fight all she had to do was go next door.

"Presea, please come up and here and solve this problem." When she looked up she noticed that the shape was not a trapezoid but a parallelogram. Maybe she should pay more attention to what Yuan was saying. "You don't know how to do this either. Pay attention!"

"Yes Professor Yuan," she squeaked.

"I'll tell you once more how to find the area of a parallelogram." Yuan turned to the chalkboard to teach it again. Just then Kratos came into the room.

"That'll be all Yuan."

Yuan raised an eyebrow, "Why? I need to re-teach some things to this little angel of yours."

"Yuan, shut up."

Yuan held up his arms in fear, "Oh! I'm so frightened! Someone save me!" Presea giggled and Kratos glared at her.

"Don't, it only encourages that thing over there."

The thing lost his temper, "I am not an object! I am a person!"

"Let's go Presea, I'm taking you somewhere."

"Okay. Bye Yuan!"

"Study the area of shapes because I'm testing you tomorrow."

"Yes Professor Yuan." Kratos and she left the room.

"Let's get you into more suitable clothes before we go."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Presea was wearing a knee length white gown with see through sleeves and a lace collar. Her shoes were ankle boots with a silver buckle and again, white all over.

"We're going to a city in Tethe'alla."

"Oh, okay." Presea was quiet for a few minutes, but something dawned on her. "Hey Kratos, I don't have any other clothes."

"I know. That is why we're heading to the storage room of Yggdrasil's castle. I'm hoping we'll find something that isn't white."

"What will you wear?"

"You'll see later." They walked through the endless hallways of the castle then finally reached the basement level. Kratos led her to a room and walked in. Inside they found many boxes. "This is the clothing storage room. You'll have to look through the boxes until you spot something you like."

Presea nodded, "Thank you."

Kratos headed toward the door, "I'll be in our home. Go there once you're finished."

"Yes Kratos." Kratos left her in the room with all the clothes.

Presea made sure Kratos was a ways off before she began to squeal, "I feel like I'm on a shopping spree! This will be so much fun!" She ran to a stack of boxes and began tearing them open. "I love this one! All the patterns off blue geometric shapes make it look Elvin! And this looks as if it was from the Kharlen war! The antique designs with red swirls on brown, how gorgeous!" Presea made sure when she got the clothes out she put them nicely folded on the floor. They were also organized into time period, shirt, pants, shorts, skirts, sweaters, jackets, dresses, color and ect. All in rows and columns. The clothes she didn't like were but back into the box. Most of those things though were boy clothes.

She went through almost every box. Soon her stacks of clothing on the floor were reaching the ceiling. She sighed, "If I don't hurry I'll take all day finding something to wear. Might as well wear what I notice first." Presea shut her eyes and then opened them. She grabbed the first thing she saw. It was a sleeveless red dress with a collar. At the bottom it had a design of yellow swirls with purple flowers. She held it up to herself. It went down a little past her knees. Presea was about to take the garment to Kratos's and her home, but she remembered that she did need to clean up. She looked at her stacks of clothing. She shook her head, "I'll just come back and clean up later. Probably no one goes in there anyway." Presea proceeded to leave the room. She walked through the halls to Kratos's and her home.

When she got there, she opened the door and found Kratos sitting in a chair waiting for her. She blinked, "Are you wearing… purple?"

Kratos's face fell, "No. This is navy blue. Why do you and Yuan think it's purple?"

Presea huffed and did a Kratos pose, "I know that I'm not color blind and I do believe that you are wearing purple."

Kratos crossed his arms on his chest, "This is not purple. It is Navy blue."

"Purple."

"Navy blue."

"Purple."

"Navy blue."

"Purple."

"I refuse to continue this," Kratos grumbled. He stood up and headed for the door. "Let's be on our way." Presea followed him.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." They walked through the halls and came upon a teleporter to Welgia. Kratos looked at Presea, "Ladies first." Presea nodded and walked into it and ended up in the lifeless city of angels. Kratos appeared a few seconds later.

"Let's be on our way." They continued walking.

"Kratos, are we going to the world below?"

"Maybe."

"Why? Is Lord Yggdrasil sending us?"

"No. We're going because today is your birthday."

Presea stopped walking and gasped, "You remembered!"

He walked back to her, "Of course. I'm taking you somewhere special for your fifteenth birthday."

"It's Altamira isn't it?"

Kratos smiled and nodded, "Yes. And I suppose I'm bad at keeping things a secret."

Presea threw her arms around Kratos, hugging him tightly. Kratos was startled. "Thank you so much! You're the best!"

A shadow crossed Kratos's face, "Not really…"

"You are the best Kratos! You take care of me as If you're my own father." Kratos felt happiness that he hadn't felt ever since…

He hugged her back, "That makes me very happy. Now," He pulled away gently. "We should be going to Altamira now."

Presea nodded, "Of course." The two of them continued heading toward the teleporter to Tethe'alla.

* * *

**Me: I know it's not my usual chapter sizes but I wanted to have a sweet little chapter.**

**Lloyd: Presea stole my dad!**

**Me: Aw, Lloydie is jealous!**

**Lloyd: He's my dad though!**

**Me: You're so cute! But Lloyd,**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Me: You're still an idiot. **

**Lloyd: Grr… Please review readers!**


End file.
